


Miss Jackson

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [22]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Search, Survivor Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: MatPat must be a Detective once more, for better or worse, success or fail.
Series: ETNuary [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Miss Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late MatPat Day!!
> 
> Cw: Teeny blood. Slap mentions.

So.

Hear me out.

Nikita is often late.

-But not _this_ late.

And _never_ on days like these.

She’s always acting tough and her words snap like sharp firecrackers, but underneath that bad girl exterior is a genuinely caring person.

There’s just no way she’d stand us up without letting us know.

I tried to call her, and all I got was the dial tone.

“Sorry guys-“

I burst back into the diner, collecting my bag-

“What happened?” Eva asks.

“Not answering, gonna go check at her place, see you later, sorry again-“

“Don’t worry about it, Mat”, Tyler reassures me.

I shoot him a grateful grin, and disappear.

Okay.

She lives right around here, I believe…

As far as I know, she’s been living alone.

But you never know.

I just hope I don’t scare anyone when I let myself in the door.

She told me where the spare key was.

‘Leave it under the dragon, because, of course, that’s who I am’.

And there it is.

Fingers swipe at metal, perfect.

Please tell me you’re doing fine.

Silent.

Doesn’t really fit.

Nikita is passionate fire, all of the time.

Literally.

‘Silent’ is not something that should exist here.

But exist it does.

_Yeahhh._

Whatever’s going on, whatever happened to make her miss this…

It can’t be good.

Not a sign of anyone, anywhere.

I even have to peek in her bedroom-

_And_ her bathroom.

“Nikita? Before you slap me, let me explain-“

No inflamed replies.

No enraged clawing at my face.

“Nikita?”

I uncover my eyes.

Empty…

_Empty._

**_Empty._ **

….This is some horror movie material.

Not like we both didn’t survive one only a few months ago.

  
Apparently.

“Nikita-“

I go back down the stairs.

“Where are you?”

I’m looking around, trying to see if there’s anything I missed, some kind of trail or evidence that would lead me right to-

Now _that_ looks like-

Small, almost microscopic drips of blood.

….Worried, I follow them past the marble counter and out the back door.

The hinges are chipped.

I poke it, and the whole thing falls into the yard.

“Nikita?”

Run outside…

No sign.

“Nikita, if you’re out here-“

**Yell.**

More drips.

The grass smells weird.

_Long_ coppery.

I follow them past the neighbor’s house, and nearly strain my spinal cord while climbing over their fence.

What on earth-

I should definitely be calling the police at this point.

I pull out my phone-

Something stops me.

Not…physically, but-

An odd premonition crackling in my bones.

I head to her home again.

I stand there, in her humongous kitchen (although, if you saw Ro’s-)

The crackling grows stronger.

Stranger-

I walk into her bathroom.

I don’t call out this time.

Pull away the shower curtain for another look-

Something is off.

I’m just…not sure what.

“Hi…yeah, this is MatPat.

I think…I don’t know what I think, but Nikita is gone-“

SAE.

My friends.

On speed dial.

Somebody should show out at least-

I run my fingers past the walls of the stall.

It shimmers.

...

“MatPat!?”

Where’d he go!?

“MISS MATPAT!!”

-Not even the slightest reaction.

What’s that smell?

“MATPAT!!?”

I trail it to an empty bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> 548 Vs. 532 Words.


End file.
